town_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra
General Information Cobra was a fictional Megaraptor character created for TToR and has featured predominantly until his canonical death. Cobra was close friends with characters like Fiery Carnotaurus, Jim, and Gavinrad. Cobra was often portrayed as an alcoholic that was easily manipulated into doing the bidding of others, weather it be good or bad. History Early life Cobra was born during spring of 2312 to Silverscream and Charcoal, his father and mother respectively. Originally, he was called Bellator, and he stuck with this name or a long while. His babysitter was a Tapejara named Spartan, whom Bellator hated. One day, Bellator wished for Spartan to die, saying “I hope that if my pack dies you burn with it”, much to the anger and shock of the pterosaur. A week later, another megaraptor known as Bloodknight came in and slaughtered all the adult and adolescent males of the pack, forcibly mated with the females, and had the juveniles flee. Bellator And his younger brother Rattler were the last to flee which gave them time to see their father die as the latter ordered them to run and never turn back. They were later found by Katana, who took them in and gave them a worry-free life. Seeing Bloodknight again Bellator had a family consisting of his mate Viper whom he loved dearly and his twelve children who he adored. One day, while he sat in a field close to the main community to spend time with his family, Bloodknight returned and slaughtered all the chicks with ease and killed Viper in a slow and painful way, and beat Bellator to the point dug was nearly unconscious. Bloodknight digging his largest hand claw into Bellator’s skull, but just before he could kill or seriously wound Bellator, One-arm fought the evil megaraptor and killed it, getting a large scar on his right leg as a result. Bellator was thankful for his close friend saving his life but the loss of his family began to take a toll on him. Harassment from the community After Bellator lost his family, many of the community members blamed him for his families death and as such would constantly harass and insult him for it. Five of his close friends stuck up for him though, them being Mudstone, One-Arm, Mudstone’s sister, Apis, and his younger brother Rattler. However, their efforts to help had little to no success. As a result Bellator became crazy and one day hatched a plan to burn the community down and run away with his brother to live somewhere else. Destroying his home Once Bellator carved a message into the cave walls of his den that he subsequently hid, he managed to create a fire and scattered dead wood all over the place at night and tossed the fire onto the wood. After faking his death by making Red Streak think he killed him, he took Rattler and just before he could run away with him, he was confronted by his former friends who were horrified at how insane Bellator had become. He fought and killed Mudstone’s sister and severely wounded all but One-Arm, who still lost an arm and became blind in one of his eyes. Identity change To hide who he really was, Bellator changes his name to Cobra and he headed north to form an army. War of the continent Cobra had traveled north enough to encounter some particularly strong breeds of dinosaur and he brutally slaughtered the adults and raised the young as his own. Up north he collected 34 dromaeosauruses, two deinonychuses, Frostbite’s sister, a torosaurus and an Austroraptor. He later made it to the desert where he acquired Achillobators and herrerasauruses, as well as torvosaurus and some allosaurus. He also met other megaraptors whom he forcefully mated with. One time he came across one female he had previously mated with and found that she had a nest full of eggs who were likely his children. By the time he collected those eggs, he found that he had to join the war he started and challenged Frostbite by a cliff, knocking the latter down and sending him to the crystal crevice. He then kidnapped Frostbite’s mate and kept her hostage. When Frostbite came back and with a utahraptor that used to be a part of Cobra’s army. Frostbite proceeded to ram into Cobra and knock him into a pit in the temple, and locked him there. Transported to the past After Cobra was trapped in the temple for a year, he was beginning to starve to death. It is unknown how, but a portal through space and time allowed him to travel to the past, specifically Fiery Carnotaurus’s front yard. He would quickly drain the refrigerator of energy drinks and alcohol, which he mistook for water. He would also be present for some of the early events that happened. He was also responsible for a dead mongoose being in the sink. He would also encounter his rival Frostbite in the woods of Scandinavia with Thor and Jacob, who were accompanying him at the time. After they fought him off, they began to play video games. First Crusade After Jane went missing, Cobra was one of the first few people who agreed to help Fiery before it escalated. When Fiery called to bring upon chaos to the town, Cobra agreed and was known to have caused some structural damage. Later, he would accompany the others on the journey to save Jane and watched the fight go down. He was among those Fiery brought along with him during the celebration of victory after it was over. After The Events Cobra would partake in the rest of the crusades after the first one and descended into alcoholism soon after. He would soon be regarded as one of the most disgusting, lustful, ugliest or most cowardly of the original crusaders, likely because of his habits, the fact that he never grooms himself and his unwillingness to fight. He would later gut himself alive with his own claws in Cane’s front yard, much to the horror of both the people who he hung out with. Personality In his childhood, he was arrogant and bratty, but after his Pack was slaughtered, he had grown thankful of what he had and grew to like the other kids he grew up with around after that, and showed to be a loving father after he had kids with his mate, who he also dearly loved. After they were killed, he was stricken with grief that became mental insanity after everyone mocked and harassed him except his closest friends and his brother. He grew to be the most evil dinosaur on North America until his imprisonment, which resulted in him descending into alcoholism once he was in the modern time. And by the time of his death he was among the worst of degenerates. Relationships Family Silverscream(father) - Charcoal(mother) - unnamed uncle - Rattler(brother) - Viper(first mate) - Mamba(daughter) - Unnamed other mates - Racer(Son) - sixty-seven other children Friends Jim - Gavinrad - Thor - Cheesus Crust - Fiery Carnotaurus - Jane - Herrerasaurus - Anguirus - Bill - Charlie - Frostbite - Godzilla - Rodan - Mothra - Baryonyx Enemies Bloodknight - Carnie - Tapir - Blonde Foxgirl - MammothCategory:Dinosaurs Category:Crusaders